Nanosystems Biology Cancer Center ADMINISTRATIVE CORE ABSTRACT: The Administrative Core is designed to support the broader vision of the Nanosystems Biology Cancer Center in multiple ways. We describe how this core will promote cross- disciplinary scientific and translational goals of the NSBCC. Also, the Administrative Structure is designed broaden the community of cancer nanotechnology researchers through the evaluation of Pilot Programs, and through outreach to Corporate Partners and the Caltech, Johnsson Comprehensive Cancer Center, and UCLA Geffen School of Medicine Communities. It is also designed to provide an environment of critical self- evaluation, through regularly scheduled meetings Center meeting, with the goal of accelerating our scientific and translational aims. The core will support the concept of a university without borders where investigators move freely across labs and between Caltech and UCLA, enhancing their training and achieving the Aims of their research projects. . The Administrative Core will also provide an integrated management over the scientific projects, Shared Resource Core, and developmental programs, as well as oversee financial and budgetary responsibilities associated with all the components of the Center. In addition, the members of the Administrative Core will help organize meetings, retreats, and other education and training events. As NSBCC consists of ambitious scientific and education/outreach goals across two universities, the Administrative Core will provide critical management infrastructure for smoothly and effectively facilitating these goals.